Berrykit's Prophecy
by curiosity12
Summary: This is a story I wrote in elementary school and I want you all to see how awful it is. trust me, you will be cringing at the Mary Sue's and laughing at my old oc's personalities.
1. Prolouge

**I hate myself so much for this..but I am going to post my warriors fanfic I wrote when I was in elementary school. Please don't judge! I was in goddamn elementary school. I will NOT change my plotline whatsoever. I will just post what I wrote but maybe change some grammar mistakes.**

Heartflower called Greytail.

He said, "yes, my love?"

"I'm having a kit."

Greytail said, "great, let me go and tell the whole clan."

"No!" Heartflower yowled.

"Why?" Greytail asked.

"because Leafstar will be very dissapointed."

"We have to tell her, but I'm only going to tell her." Greytail mewed.

"Okay," she mewed. So Greytail went to get Leafstar, so she could she for herself.

 **~~~(I'm crying at how bad this is)~~~**

"I'm back." mewed Greytail.

"So you're having kits?" asked Leafstar.

"Yes." Said Heartflower.

"Well, it's part of the warrior code that medicine cats can't have kits."

"Yes," Heartflower mewed quietly. Then Heartflower had a vision. "Berry can save the clan." The leader was shocked.

"Does that mean a cat named Berry can save our clan?" She said, amazed. "Fine." Said LEafstar.

"You can have kits, but only three."

"Thank you, Leafstar."

So she did Heartflower named her kits Waterpaw after water berries, Berrykit after berry herds, and Crushkit after crushed herbs.

 **I am literally so done with myself. I can't stop laughing. She's a medicine cat, but she can only have three kits. Also, Greytail is so stupid. I'm sorry that I'm not descriptive, but this was younger me writing. The only thing that I can at least correct is my shitty grammar. Hope you enjoyed this?**


	2. The Start of Training

When Berrykit received her name Berrypaw her friends: Lightpaw, Cinderpaw, Goldenpaw, Cloverpaw, and Graypaw also received their names. Her mentor was Ferntail.

"Berrypaw let's start with hunting."

"Okay." She said.

"So get in a position like this." Ferntail showed her a crouching position and Berrypaw copied.

"Then pounce!" Ferntail leaped gracefully and caught the mouse.

"Okay seems easy," mewed Berrypaw. Berrypaw did the same like Ferntail only better. **(i regret all life decisions.)** After hours of training, she caught six rabbits, five squirrels, and four birds. Leafstar was amazed at how much prey a young apprentice caught.

"Here you go Heartflower," mewed Berrypaw. Giving her mother one of her squirrels.

"Thank you, my kit." Heartflower meowed. Then Berrypaw left to eat with her many friends.

"Hey," mewed Lightpaw. "Did you hear about the gathering tonight?"

"No, I haven't." Berrypaw mewed.

"Hello, Berrypaw." Berrypaw realized it was her father, Graytail.

"Hey, father." She nuzzled his warm gray fur. He nuzzled her back licking her head.

"I have to go. Important things to attend to." He mewed. Berrypaw nodded and watched her father left.

 **I do have to add some things because young me doesn't know how to finish a goddamn chapter, but that's okay. I need your opinion, should I post more of my cringe warrior stories? Hoped you tried to enjoy this chapter.**


	3. The new prophecy and meeting Jaypaw

"All cats that are able to catch their own prey, meet me at Great Hill for a clan meeting." Leafstar yowled. Berrykit was taking a nap after hunting with her mentor.

"Berrypaw wake up," mewed a tom, but Berrypaw didn't know who.

"Huh," Berrypaw yawned. She opened her eyes and she was surprised at how handsome he was. The two cats gazed into each other's eyes. His eyes are a light hazel, Berrypaw noted.

"What is your name?" Berrypaw asked.

"Oh, right...ummm, it's Jaypaw." He muttered.

"Why did you wake me?"

"There's a clan meeting going on." He informed. Berrypaw stretched and yawns, before following Jaypaw outside of the den. The two apprentices went into the crowd of cats gathering at Great Hill.

"We have received a new omen," Leafstar announces.

"What do you think it's about?" Jaypaw asked. Berrypaw playfully swatted at his nose with her tail.

"Maybe we can find out if you stop talking and listen." Berrypaw mewed.

"PeaceClan sent an omen 'a great battle will happen and another great battle will happen the same day.'" Leafstar informed. "So everyone please prepare for what will eventually happen. Clan dismissed." Berrypaw wondered what the omen meant and why it sounded so scary.

 **I am sooooo sorry for not posting in like forever. I was hesitant to continue this because this story is so fucking embarrassing, but I will for your entertainment. I am also starting a new warriors fanfic, and I promise it is ten times better than this.**


End file.
